The Neoirkens
by DracieMissKitty
Summary: Set shortly after Invander zim's failure to take over Earth an envoy from an Irken sub-race is send forward with their own plans


**- : The Neoirkens : -**

Miss Kitty: Hello follow invader Zim Fan and fanfic readers and writers this is a Fic my good friend Draice and I have written for our own enjoyment 3

Draice: We like to kindly inform you that we do not own Invader Zim which is copyright whoever it was that made it (Nickelodeon) and the Neoirkens are ours as are the original characters!

Miss Kitty: I would also like to note that flamers shall be left to die as we did this for our own enjoyment comments on how you like this on the other hand shall be happily read and maybe replayed to by me or Dracie!

Draice: NOW ONTO the Fic!

Tucked away in the furthest reaches of deep space, where life tended to dwindle and die for most there was something living. Something plotting. Circling what would have been deemed a dead planet some millennia ago was a massive space ship; or UFO depending on who you asked. If one knew anything about interstellar politics though they would know this ship as an Irken mother ship and run. This was because the Irken Armada had taken over a great many plants in its time; including the one with the universe's most comfortable couch. Yet on closer inspection this ship was different… if only a little. The most noticeable change was its colour, instead of the traditional purple this ship was a bright yellow and seemed to blaze in the dark void of space; along its sides where glimmers of gold and silver, even if only a little. It loitered, circling slowly around a planet that could have been Earth or Irken depending on which galaxy you were in, in the truth was stranger than that. This planet was more like a hybrid for Irken and Earth… and much like the latter it was unnamed by the Irken Amada, but it had a name of its own.

Welcome to Neoirken

The local life forms on Neoirken looked a lot like the Irkens that had settled them. Even so there where traits that set them apart from their ancestors. For one their antenna where often colours other than the classic black. Sometimes these Irken spinoffs – as some had dubbed them – had scales or furry animal like tails or ears. As such they saw themselves as different and began to express themselves as so; for one their outfits were different to what the mighty Irken Armada and its Invaders wore. All that; however; was just the beginning. Circling within the planet's reach the odd coloured mother ship was under repair, several of Neroirkens working at it, being carried up on much smaller fighting ships that accompanied their mother ship. Among the extensive list of repairs was a request for new parts to be added, which was being diligently attended to by the locals. These local life forms or inhabitants had called like to themselves Neoirkens; which was both a turbine and an insult to their origin.

While the repairs and upgrades were sorely needed, there was a second reason for the return trip to the Neoirken home planet. They were there to pick up their Tallest for the beginning of what might have been called an Invasion… if they were Irkens. To them though, it was simply a plan that would often arise out of need or curiosity. Coming back here had been on the direction of one Neoirken in particular, a little red eared female purple-red intenders. When they had first landed she had set out to locate the Tallest; who until she only knew as 'My Tallest'. What the summons or 'Planning' was for the crew had no clue even; and when they tried to get answers out of the little Neoirken who seemed to be in charge they didn't get far. With a dance in her step she would breeze past, showing off her newest purple and red outfit; before telling them that the Tallest would address them all together. That would be all that was exchanged before she giggled mischievously and headed off again.

Their relation to the mighty Irken rare made the Neoirkens very powerful for one thing. Having said that though, it was their differences that set the two races apart; but still made the Neoirkens a interstellar force to be reckoned with. Pondering this idea the mischievous – cat eared – Neoirken hitched a lift down to the planet's surface in order to await the arrival of her tallest. As she did so the system for choosing Neoirken leaders made her hide a small smile. Neoirken leaders were not just chosen because they where tall they were also chosen because they were very clever and knew how plan the best plans! Plans meant mischief; and the more mischief the better as far as she was concerned. Speaking of plans the little cat eared Neoirken was wondering what her tallest was planning this time.

_'Maybe it has something to do with those Irken tallest Purple and Red sending that Zim off' _She thought as she took up her post in front of the fighter ship that would carry her and the Tallest back to the ship. As she waited though there was a spring in her stance that was soon letting the curly tails of her outfit bounce around in a non-existent wind.

Taping an extended finger on the shoulder of the hover craft diver she signaled him to stop; something which nearly saw the two of them dead as he freaked out because the Tallest had touched him. Du-dactyl limb waving off his blubbering apologizes she kept her comments about his incompetence to herself. Liquid blue eyes narrowed around the site, soon enough they settled on the bouncing Neoirken with cat ears. One of her antennas twitched and curled into an expression that would have read like a raised eyebrow. "First officer Invader Kittiana I presume?" Came the drawling question as she habitably inspected the Invader.

The response was almost instantaneous as the cat eared female snapped to attention, then bowed. "My Tallest, it's an honor to serve." Even though it was delivered in the correct manner and her emotions where in check, it was near impossible to hide the small squee that escaped her. Shortly afterward her classically green cheeks reddened in a blush… she didn't just do that! She didn't make a fool of herself… she was standing in the presence of the Tallest. How could she have been so childish? Surely there was a rock or something nearby that she could hide under.

_'Oh, for the love of the Irken army'_ was the mental curse as she caught the bow, not another one. She was not really a fan of dealing with those Invaders that seemed to over obsessed with their Tallest… she was a Neoirken, just like every other one if the higher beings on this planet. Her antenna twitched again as a sharper that normal sound was picked up… was that a squee? Bending so her head was leave with the bowed one the first officer offered, she caught sight of a red blush crossing her face. She was blushing?! What for? Formality was something that annoyed this particular Tallest, but she stuck to it so not to undermine her brethren. "At ease First Officer," she said, once again falling back on formalities she was less than found of.

Raising her head she was surprised to come face to face with the Tallest and a squeak escaped her, before she reined it in. Managing, moments later to settle with her feet shoulder with apart and her hands tucked into each other behind her back. "My Tallest, I'm so sor­"

"Don't say it." Was the interjection from the Taller Neoirken who was decked out in a two piece and mostly yellow robe. "For the record Invader Kittiana my name is Kanaga"

An odd little smile crossed the Invader's face and she soon buried it, offer a second bow to the Tallest. "My Tallest, I was asked to escort you to your ship."

If she had seen the look she didn't say anything, but she bobbed her head in return to the spoken notion. "Lets do that then."

**End of Chapter one**

**Review if you please!**


End file.
